Quiero necesitar tu amor
by menma uzumaki
Summary: La sociedad era cruel/—No lo sé. Pero cuando te conocí fue tan repentino. Naruto, las emociones encerradas en tus ojos me enamoraron. /—Hi-hinata…/—Es la verdad. Tu sencillez, tu necesidad de amor me cautivo. Naruto, quiero estar contigo.-El siguiente fic participa en el séptimo reto del grupo en FB Mundo FanFiction NaruHina: El zorro que se enamoro de la princesa.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. El siguiente fic participa en el séptimo reto del grupo en FB **Mundo FanFiction NaruHina:** _El zorro que se enamoro de la princesa_

**Temática/Géneros**: Fantasía, Romance, Sobrenatural.

**Aclaraciones**: bien, como ven estoy participando en mi 2do reto (que emoción!) esta bien, esta bien al final me desahogo. pero solo quiero decir que hay personajes que son de mi creación(los reconocerán por los nombre), y algo más; todas las situaciones descritas en la siguiente historia son inventos míos, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

«Kurama.» =dialogo de Kurama cuando esta encerrado.

—Naruto.— =diálogos. (el dialogo de Kurama tambien esta entre lineas cuando esta libre)

**Advertencia**: si, hay un poco de lemon, insultos, agresiones(se supone que con estar en la categoría "T" sea suficiente advertencia, pero mejor prevenir. no quiero que me descalifiquen XD)

ya me callo :v DISFRUTEN!

* * *

Quiero necesitar tu amor

•Pov's Naruto•

Mis recuerdos más viejos y borrosos, a los cuales podríamos llamar mis primeros recuerdos, son… crueles y solitarios.

•Fin de Pov's Naruto•

Liverpool , Gran Bretaña. 10 de octubre de 1875.

La sociedad era cruel (siempre lo ha sido y lo será) y más aun con aquellos que su clase social estaba muy por debajo de la "clase-baja". Vivir entre infecciones, deshechos, plagas, en constante hambruna y en un logar con sobrepoblación no es de sorprenderse que menos de un cuarto de la población no estuviera muerta, y solo 2 de cada 6 niños sobrevivirán hasta su adolescencia y de eso dos adolescentes solo uno llegara a la edad adulta. Triste, ¿verdad? Pero el comportamiento humano es tan convenenciero; Preferimos ignorar a quienes viven en condiciones tan nefastas como estas antes de brindarles un poco de atención, un poco de ayuda.

**ೋ ೋ ೋ ೋ**

La noche era espesa y una estela de olores nauseabundos era lo único que flotaba por el aire. En una de las callejuelas del gran puerto de Liverpool el silencio deprimente era lo que abrumaba el ambiente. Los constantes chillidos de las ratas, el gimoteo de los gatos y los gruñidos de los perros interrumpían el silencio.

Un nítido y débil rayo de luz de luna alumbro a una sombra encapuchada que salió de lo que parecía un almacén de herramientas de pesca, seguida del grito de una mujer de mediana edad:

— ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Aun no puedes moverte! —su voz era una mezcla de alarma y coraje— ¡Bien! Por mí, tú y tu bastardo pueden pudrirse entre las ratas. —grito irritada la mujer cerrando la puerta del almacén.

El sonido de sus pasos rebotaba contra los muros y este se volvía un eco. La garganta le ardía y la sentía seca de tanto jadear. No sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía pero el bulto entre sus brazos envuelto en mantas de color oscuro, que se movía ligeramente, era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

«Eso ha sido muy imprudente, niña»

Una voz grave retumbo en su mente. Un dolor agudo y punzante la recorrió desde el vientre hasta sus débiles y temblorosas piernas. Sintió varios hilos de sangre tibia escurrirle por los muslos. Miro en todas direcciones y a unos metros de distancia vio un letrero: "Orfanato Charitable Home". Avanzo, pero a unos pasos de llegar a la rendija de hierro sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas.

« ¡Kushina! »

—Estoy bien—jadeo, trato de levantarse un poco y avanzar hasta una esquina de la calle y se recargo. Ella bajo el gorro de la capa y revelo un cabello rojizo y unas facciones suaves pero bien definidas, sus ojos eran de un purpura brillante. Pero tan pronto como la capucha bajo ella cerros sus parpados.

El escenario cambio en un instante; la calle fría y solitaria cambio por un fondo de amarillo pálido y blanco, ¿Dónde estaba? Fácil, en su subconsciente. Detrás de ella encontró a un zorro de unos 8 metros, era de un naranja rojizo, tras él 9 colas se balanceaban lentamente y unas largas y puntiagudas orejas estaban levantadas en signo de atención. Cuando los ojos purpura y los rojos de la bestia se encontraron ella le sonrió sollozando.

« ¿Segura de que estás bien? »

—Sí, si Kurama. —ella avanzó hacia el zorro hasta que su rostro se acurruco contra una de sus patas delanteras. Sus lágrimas mojaban el pelaje rojo.

«Vamos, niña, estarás bien. Déjame curarte, deja de resistirte. »

—No, Kurama, no quiero que me cures, no gastes energía en mí. —pronuncio al separarse, retrocedió unos pasos y miro al zorro. Le quería agradecer tantas cosas a ese _demonio_, lo quería tanto. Un ligero movimiento en sus brazos los hizo bajar la mirada a ambos. La pelirroja bajo un poquito la manta oscura y revelo un rostro diminuto, un poco rosadito, tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla y un montoncito de cabello rubio. El bebé suspiro inocentemente perdido en sueño.

«Se parece a ti.»

—Pero el cabello es de él y estoy casi segura que sus ojos también son como los de su pa…—un sollozo ahogo su voz y más gotas de lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

«Escúchame niña. Él se aprovechó de ti, te utilizo y después te abandono.»

—Por favor, Kurama, no me regañes. —se tragó los hipos del llanto y volvió a hablar. —Sabes que me enamore, y que a pesar de cómo me trato lo sigo amando. Además, muy en el fondo de mis sentimientos, sabía que Minato nunca me respondería.

« ¡Este bebé no se hizo solo, te recuerdo! Él era totalmente consiente de lo que hacía.»

—Pero yo solo era una de la 25 sirvientas que servían a la casa Namikaze, y él es casado y yo… solo una huérfana y marginada. Jamás tuve una verdadera oportunidad. Tú viste su reacción cuando le dije que estaba embarazada, Kurama.

« ¡Si, la vi y fue la de un maldito! Debiste haberme dejado salir y mostrarle el verdadero dolor físico.»

—Olvídalo. Ahora tenemos algo más importante de que preocuparnos. —acaricio suavemente una mejilla rosada del bebé.

«Claro, claro. Después de todo, también es mi hijo. Soy parte de ti, recuerda.»

—Precisamente por eso, Kurama, porque tú también eres, de alguna forma, su padre te pido que por favor te quedes con él.

« ¿Qué quieres decir con quedarme con él? »

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Quiero que mi bebé sea tu nuevo contenedor. —la expresión del zorro reflejaba pánico y miedo.

« ¡No! ¡Me niego a abandonarte! »

—No puedes mantenernos con vida a ambos. Te necesitara más que a mí. Cuando era niña me salvaste de las enfermedades, el hambre, la soledad. A mí ya no me queda mucha fuerza y no quiero que tú mueras conmigo o sigas gastando tu energía en mí salud. Kurama, por favor quédate con mi bebé, con nuestro bebé. —la mujer abrazo al pequeño más fuerte.

« ¡No, no otra vez! Tu madre, Mito, me pidió lo mismo. Me rogo que me quedara contigo, que la abandonara a ella. »

— ¡Entonces dejaras morir a nuestro pequeño!

«No, no es eso. No quiero abandonar a ninguno de los dos. Encontraremos otra solución. Te ayudare a recuperarte, después buscaras otro trabajo, otra casa y… »

— ¿Y los medicamento, la comida, la ropa? ¿Y si no encuentro un trabajo en meses? ¡No podrás con ambos!—el zorro se echó y dejo su cabeza a la altura de la mujer que seguía llorando sin sollozos. —Tú has visto esta maldita sociedad; los de "clase-baja" son… somos solo un estorbo, unos desgraciado.

«Pero, Kushina, es demasiado arriesgado. Desde hace 5 generaciones eh estado dentro solo de contenedores femeninos. Desconozco como pueda reaccionar mi energía en un contenedor masculino. Quizás pueda perder la memoria y sea contradictorio para el niño, olvidaría que de alguna forma es mi hijo. Incluso podría lastimarlo.»

—No, Kurama, eso no sucederá. Confió en ti y en nuestro bebé. —se acercó al hocico del zorro y paso su dedos por el suave pelaje rojo. —Por eso estoy segura que estarás bien y lo cuidaras, lo guiaras. Él debe encontrar su propio camino.

«Kushina… »

— ¡Nhg…!— una punzada de dolor la hizo volver al escenario original; la callejuela fría y solitaria. Bajo la mirada y al hacerlo sintió que todo le dio vueltas con solo mover un poco los ojos. Cuando logro calmarse vio un pequeño charco de sangre entre sus piernas y debajo de la capa y su ropa.

«Al menos déjame curarte. »

—No. Necesitaras toda tu fuerza para cambiarte de contenedor. Así que te ruego que lo hagas ahora.

«Es-está bien. »

La pelirroja cerro sus ojos y sus labios se movían sin hacer ruido. Y unos segundos después el llanto del bebé rompió el silencio de la noche. La mujer siguió moviendo los labios y el pequeño apretaban las manitas y diminutas lagrimas le resbalaban por el rostro rosáceo. Repentinamente todo quedo en silencio, el llanto paro.

—Perdóname… eh… ¡cierto! aun no tienes nombre. —miro al pequeñito que aun suspiraba del llanto. — ¿Qué te parece Abdiel? —el niño hizo una curiosa mueca como si el nombre no fuese lo que quisiera. —Entonces… Na… na… ru… to. ¡Naruto! —por una fracción de segundo el pequeñito abrió sus ojos revelando una iris azulada. —Tomare ese parpadeo como un sí.

Un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo le recordó lo débil que estaba. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y que pronto dejaría a su Naruto solo. Deseaba que Kurama estuviera bien y que su memoria siguiera intacta para que cuidara a su bebé. Desenvolvió un poco al pequeño y vio un sello en espiral alrededor del ombligo del bebé. Y al parecer, el nuevo contenedor de Kurama era Naruto.

Abrazo más fuertemente a su hijo y trato de decirle todo lo que no podría hacerlo en un futuro. —… Te amo, Naruto. Esfuérzate mucho y… encuentra a alguien que te quiera, que te necesite, te amé. Que tú la necesites y ames. —sentía que su conciencia cada vez más débil. —Kurama, te extrañare y gracias, por todo. Por favor cuídense los dos. —fue su último suspiro.

*-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-*

Cerca de las 6:30am el tinte naranja del amanecer pinto el cielo y las actividades de las personas empezó. Algunos empezaban a trabajar por un sueldo lamentable, otros a cuidar de sus hijos, tratar de conseguir alimento. A las 7:00am las puertas del orfanato "charitable home" se abrieron y una pareja de mujeres salió a hacer sus compras del diario. Pero al llegar a la esquina una cosa curiosa sucedió. Las dos mujeres encontraron una joven recargada en la pared, y obstruyendo el paso en la acera. Una de las mujeres se inclinó y movió a la joven, pero lo único que logro fue que esta se tambaleara y por el movimiento de su cuerpo no les sorprendió ver que estaba muerta.

—Una lástima, era una muchacha linda. —comento la mujer de rostro redondo, altura bajita y ojos de color almendra.

—Sí, excepto por ese inmoral cabello rojo, es vulgar. —dijo la que se encontraba un paso alejada del cuerpo. Tenía una mirada dura y ojos oscuros, su rostro era más alargado, su estatura era alta y recta. —La mencionaremos en la misa de esta tarde. Llamare a una funeraria para que la levanten de aquí.

Ambas hicieron un intento de alejarse pero un gimoteo las detuvo. Miraron hacia el cuerpo y lo que les sorprendió fue ver que de entre un bulto de cobijas se aparecieran dos manitas y un llanto las asusto. La mujer bajita se volvió a inclinar sobre el cuerpo y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a un bebé. Lo levanto en brazos y trato de calmarlo.

—Es-está vivo…—dijo cuando miro con mayor detenimiento al bebé en sus brazos. — ¡Marion, está vivo!

— ¡Chiyo! Déjalo donde estaba.

—Pe-pero, Marion, esta tibio. Puede morir. —protesto Chiyo.

—Precisamente por eso debes dejarlo junto a su madre.

— ¡No! Nosotras podemos cuidarlo.

— ¿Q-que has dicho? —pregunto estupefacta Marion.

—Que lo cuidaremos. Charitable Home no abandona a nadie, ayuda a quien lo pide. Y aunque este bebé no hable y no pida ayuda la necesita.

— ¡Eres una terca, Chiyo! —se quejó la monja más alta. — ¡Bien, has lo que quieras! Pero te advierto que este niño no me da buena espina. —sentencio la mujer emprendiendo camino hacia su destino original, el almacén de alimentos.

Chiyo, por su parte, regreso al orfanato con el bebé. Lo alimentaria, cambiaria y buscaría una cuna para dormirlo. Quizás los otros niños del orfanato les costara acostumbrarse, ya que hace varios años que no había un bebé entre ellos, pero no abandonaría a este bebé,

Y tenía razón; a los demás huérfanos les costó entenderlo, pero, nunca se acostumbraron al bebé ni lo aceptaron.

.¸¸.•´¯`» .¸¸.•´¯`» .¸¸.•´¯`» 8 años después .¸¸.•´¯`» .¸¸.•´¯`» .¸¸.•´¯`»

— ¿Donde esta? —pregunto una vocecilla con impaciencia. La voz procedía del tejado de los dormitorios del orfanato Charitable Home. —Vamos, sal. —un par de ojos azules miraban atentos y ansiosos hacia un grupo de espesas nubes. Espero casi 15 minutos hasta que por fin unos rayos de luz salieron de entre las nubes. La sonrisa del niño no tardó en aparecer. El motivo de su alegría era simple: El amanecer.

Apreciar el inicio del amanecer y el cegador cambio de luz le encantaba. Desde que había aprendido a subir al tejado de los dormitorios, prácticamente, vivía ahí.

Estuvo casi 2 horas y media ahí, tumbado de espaldas deleitándose con el juego de colores naranja, rosa y azul que tenía frente a él. Pero nada es eterno, ¿verdad? No al menos para él.

— ¡Naruto! —en cuanto escucho el grito de la amargada voz de Marion gruño irritado. — ¡Si no bajas en 3 minutos te quedas sin desayuno! ¿Escuchaste?—advirtió. ¿3 minutos? Pero si la regla limite son 5, ¿o no? Todo el mundo da, como mínimo, 5 minutos de límite. Pero no debería sorprenderse, era Marion después de todo, la mujer que lo odiaba tanto como él la aborrecía a ella.

— ¡Si, te escuche! —conteniendo las ganas de insultarla se acercó a la orilla del tejado y de un salto bajo. Quizás esa era una de las cosas que Marion más detestaba de él; que siempre actuara precipitadamente, sin pensar, actuar e ignorar las consecuencias. Como por ejemplo lo que acababa de hacer: saltar, así sin más, de un edificio de 4 pisos, él un niño de solo 8 años.

En cuanto sus pies tuvieron el suficiente equilibrio sobre la tierra, salió corriendo en dirección a la entrada al edificio y en seguida al comedor. El salón del comedor era sencillo pero bastante amplio. Tenía 3 mesas con capacidad de 18 personas cada una, sillas y un gran ventanal, que dejaba entrar mucha luz y hacia ver más grande el comedor.

Se acercó al asiento más cercano, y alejado, que encontró y se dispuso a comer. Sus labios volvieron a curvarse en una sonrisa, pero esta vez una irónica. El desayuno de hoy era una especie de pasta espesa y cuajada grisácea, de olor amargo, posiblemente fuese avena de hac años. Debía admitir que Marion se esforzaba cada mañana más en servirle los peores desayunos, el último peor desayuno que le había preparado fue un huevo estrellado, más crudo que cocido, y extremadamente salado. Pero el de hoy, sin duda, había superado a todos los anteriores. Lo único comestible era un pan tostado y un vaso de leche.

Después del desayuno los niños mayores de 5 años debían levantar su plato y vaso, y llevarlos a la cocina para lavarlos. Esto era para ayudar a las jóvenes encargadas del fregadero.

Fue el último en limpiar su plato, pero aprovecho para tirar esa pasta grisácea. Cuando salió de la cocina se cruzó con un trió de pequeñitos d años. En el patio, un cuarto de los jóvenes que había en el comedor, estaba jugando; alguno correteándose otro persiguiendo a un gato callejero.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, demonio? —esa lindas palabras venían de Richard, un niño de 13 y que lo despreciaba desde el momento en que él llego al orfanato. Richard era casi 10cm más alto que Naruto, y tenía un cabello rubio oscuro y un par de ojos color almendra. Naruto observo que 3 niños y 2 niñas estaban junto a Richard.

—Curiosa forma de saludar, Richard.

—Eso es lo que eres, DEMONIO. —se burló. Naruto sintió un torrente de enojo y adrenalina correrle por la venas.

— ¡Deja de llamarme así! —le grito, harto de escuchar esa palabra toda su vida.

—Te crees con el suficiente valor para gritarme, ¿verdad? —avanzo hacia él y lo empujo, provocando que callera. —Bien.

Naruto sintió un punzante dolor en la cabeza y esta al instante le empezó a latir de dolor. 2 segundos después todo estaba borroso.

— ¿Sabes por qué eres un demonio? —esta vez hablo Catherin, una niña de 11, alta, castaña y de ojos negros.

—Ca-cállate…—intento levantarse pero aún se sentía mareado.

—La noche que te llevaron a los dormitorios, en tu cuna y envuelto en esa manta oscura, todos nos acercamos a verte y cuando te vimos ¿Quieres saber que vimos? —pregunto el oji-almendra. —Un bebé con orejas naranjas de… de zorro. Y cuando abriste los ojos, eran rojos.

—N-no… no es cierto.

—créeme, te vimos.

¡Era mentira! Él nunca había tenido orejas de zorro y tampoco era un demonio.

Los niños que estaban junto a Richard lo rodearon y empezaron a insultarlo. Sus gritos, mezclados con el punzante dolor en la cabeza, lo marearon más. De la nada, sintió mucho frio, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que le habían lanzado agua fría. Volvió a cerrar los ojos fuertemente, murmurando que lo dejaran en paz.

«Déjame ayudarte.»

— ¿Quién dijo eso? —pregunto a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. ¿Y el patio del orfanato, donde estaba Richard y los demás?

«Me llamo Kurama. Acércate, no te lastimare.»

Siguió el eco de la voz hasta que por fin empezó a distinguir el nuevo escenario. Parecía una bodega, un poco oscura, a pesar de que el piso estaba inundado al pisar no se sentía… mojado. Cuando el eco dejo de escucharse, levanto la mirada y se encontró de frente con un zorro enorme, pero no tuvo miedo, más bien… curiosidad.

«Has crecido mucho, Naruto.»

— ¿Kurama? ¿Nos conocemos?

«No formalmente. Pero eso será después, ahora déjame ayudarte con esos chicos. »

—Ayudarme…

«Solo relájate. »

Y de golpe abrió los ojos. De nuevo estaba en el suelo, rodeado, y mojado. Lo único diferente era, quizás, que se sentía… lleno de energía. Observo los rostro de todos los que lo rodeaban y vio pánico.

—De-demonio…—Richard ahogo un grito. Menos de un segundo Naruto se levantó y se lanzó contra el oji-almendra.

—S-sus ojos… son rojos—la chica junto a Catherin retrocedió.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —no se lo pensó dos veces; golpeo a Richard y se sintió tan bien.

Tantos años escuchando sus malditos insultos y ahora por fin podía desahogarse, porque contenerse. Su vista era borrosa, pero lo suficientemente clara para no fallar en su puntería para romperle la nariz al chico.

« ¡Detente, Naruto! »

¡No quiero!

Grito una voz parecida a la suya. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo esto, pero no le importaba.

«No… estas despertando hasta la tercera cola. ¡Detente, te eh dicho! »

Y así de extraño y rápido como se sintió lleno de energía ahora no sentía nada más que cansancio. Todo se volvió oscuridad.

•Pov's Naruto•

Después de ese… incidente me separaron de los demás. Me aislaron en el ático, me encerraron por 5 años, esperando que algún muriera pero Kurama no lo permitió. Omitiendo el hecho del aislamiento, no fueron años tan malos, tenía a Kurama y pude saber más sobre por qué yo era su contenedor e incluso aprendí a liberarlo de mi mente; logre materializar su energía y crea una versión de Kurama más pequeña, de unos 90cm, más tierno pero igual de fiel y, a veces, gruñón. Algo que también me mantuvo cuerdo fue encontrar 4 libros, uno de anatomía, uno de poesía romántica y el tercero de matemáticas. El último, en realidad, era un cuaderno. Kurama me enseñó a leer y, con mucha paciencia, me enseño a escribir y darle sentido a mis oraciones. Claro también encontré plumas de tinta.

Cuando cumplí los 14 me dejaron salir pero como un maldito esclavo, un prisionero. En las mañanas tenía que levantarme antes del amanecer, ya no podía apreciarlo como antes, y ayudar en la cocina, después del desayuno era lavar todos los platos, en las tardes yo salía a hacer las comprar y surtir la despensa. No podía dormirme hasta que los baños estuviesen limpios. Respirar tranquilo sin escuchar gritos de apuración o comer hasta sentirme satisfecho, era un privilegio que no tuve muy a menudo.

Dos años fueron de abusos. A los 16 ya era lo suficiente mayor para abandonar el orfanato. No saben cuanta adrenalina y alegría sentí cuando escuche a Marion decirme: —Desde hoy eres independiente. Preferiría que te largaras mañana mismo.

No me negué. Al siguiente metí en una mochila de una sola correa la poca ropa que aún me quedaba, el cuaderno que se había vuelto mi diario y 7 monedas que fui encontrando a lo largo de los años. No tenía muchas cosas, así que la falta de espacio no fue un problema.

Me levante antes del amanecer, me colgué la mochila en un hombro y subí a los tejados. Observe el juego de los rayos de luz, sabía que no podría hacer en algún tiempo.

Sobrevivir en la sociedad por si solo era mucho más difícil.

Nadie quería darme trabajo. Y cuando por fin encontraba algo no duraba más de una semana o dos. Apenas sacaba el dinero suficiente para comprar una fruta o una pieza de pan, ese era mi alimento en todo el día. Kurama me ayudaba a estabilizar mi salud, y debo admitir que sin él habría muerto rápidamente de enfermedad o hambre, quizás ambas. Los trabajos que hacia eran agotadores; cargar cajas y costales, bajo sol o lluvia, fregar pisos o soportar nauseabundo olor de la mercancía pesquera. En invierno fue peor.

Cuando pasaron 4 meses que había dejado el orfanato era principios de Abril. No tenía trabajo ni dinero, pero si mucha hambre.

No tenía opción, necesitaba comida. Me vi obligado a robar, algo que nunca había hecho, y que en lo personal encontraba despreciable, pero Kurama no tenía la suficiente energía para los dos.

Pero ese día, en el que cometí mi primer crimen, fui salvado.

•Fin de Pov's Naruto•

La garganta le ardía, pero ignoraba el dolor que sentía a cada bocado que daba. Odiaba haber hecho eso pero de verdad necesitaba comer.

Cuando termino siguió vagando por las calles, hasta llegar a los muelles.

Todo paso muy rápido; en un momento estaba caminando entre el concurrido camino de gente y al siguiente estaba chocando con alguien. Bajo unos centímetros la mirada y se encontró con un rostro verdaderamente tierno.

Su piel era blanca, su cutis fino pero bien detallado, una boquita de color rosa, nariz respingona y un par de ojos muy extraños. Su iris era lavanda opaco, casi blanca, y la pupila era perla.

—Y-yo lo siento mucho. —tartamudeo una voz suavemente y muy cohibida.

—No te preocupes. —se alejó de ella y no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Esa chica vestía un vestido largo, de holanes, manga larga y listones blancos, tenía el cabello largo y era azulado oscuro. Parecía tonto ahí parado, mirando a la chica frente a él.

—Eh… bueno…—musito, claramente nerviosa.

— ¡Eh, discúlpeme si la incomodo! —el rubio retrocedió un paso. Pero un grito lo saco de su embelesamiento.

— ¡Ahí estas!

—Menina(*), discúlpame, no quise preocuparte. —se disculpó la chica cuando una mujer de unos 57 años llego junto a ellos. La mujer era un poco alta, o al menos más alta que la peli-azul, tenía un rostro amable.

— ¡Oh, mi niña! Creí que te había perdido. Tu hermana me mataría si lo hiciera.

Le encontró cierta ternura a la escena, pero ¿Que hacia él en ella?

—Oye, espera, por favor. —la suave voz de la chica lo detuvo automáticamente cuando quiso escabullirse entre la multitud.

— ¿Quién es él, mi niña?

—Eso quiero saber. ¿Pu-puedo saber tu nombre?

¿Su nombre? ¿Para qué? ¿Acusarlo de intento de robo, abuso? Trago grueso.

—Na-naruto…

—Que curioso. —dijo la mujer.

—Sí, es curioso, Menina. —la escucho soltar una risilla. —Tienes un nombre oriental, como yo.

¿Qué dijo esa chica? ¿Nombre oriental?

— ¿Yo puedo saber tu nom…?

La pregunta fue cortada cuando la mujer, que respondía al llamado de "Menina", se acercó a él y le estrujo las mejillas. Eso dolía.

—Naruto, ¿eh? —le abrió más los parpados, era incómodo. —Mi niña, creo que lo encontramos.

Cuando le soltó la mejilla vio una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. La peli-azul sonrió emocionada.

— ¿Qué encontró, señora, si puedo saber? —sobándose los pómulos.

—Mi Menina y yo hemos venido a buscar un nuevo trabajador para mi casa.

— ¿Trabajador?

—Aja, y tú, Naruto, cumples con todos los requisitos. Solo falta saber si aceptas. —aviso la Menina.

— ¿Y cuáles son los beneficios?

— ¡Oh, claro, claro! La paga será 3 peniques a la semana, se te dará techo, horarios de comida, alimento, ropa y el último domingo de cada mes lo tendrás libre. —apenas la última silaba salió de los labios de la Menina no se lo pensó dos veces y casi grito un "si, acepto".

El camino hasta la casa de la peli-azul fue muy extraño. Primero, la Menina le hizo un montón de preguntas "¿Cuál es tu edad? ¿Y tus padres? ¿Eres de aquí, de Liverpool?" después del interrogatorio le siguieron consejos para trabajar en la nueva casa. Al parecer, su trabajo era ayudar dentro de la casa; limpiar, cocina, mantener todo en orden. Debía admitir que eso lo sorprendió, ya que con una paga tan buena creyó que su trabajo sería más pesado.

Por la posición del sol, estaba casi seguro de que debían ser más de las 4.

— ¿Pu-puedo preguntar qué tan lejos está su casa?

—No falta mucho. Ya hemos salido de Libverpool. —Respondió la Menina. Y tenía razón casi, 20 minutos después el carruaje se detuvo. Al salir vio un jardín enorme. Y una casa de dos pisos, 3 secciones y grandes pilares y ventanales detallaban la casa.

—vamos, muchacho, es tarde y mi niña tiene que comer.

— ¡Oh, Menina!

Las siguió por el gran jardín y sintió la suavidad de la tierra bajo él. En la entrada una puerta de madera tallada se abrió. Si el exterior era impresionante el interior lo era aún más.

El recibidor era un gran salón iluminado, alfombrado, y muy alto.

—Bienvenida, Mi Lady. —saludo con una inclinación un hombre alto, castaño y algo mayor. —Espero que su viaje fuera satisfactorio y encontrara lo que buscaba.

—Gracias, Erick. Y si, encontré lo que buscaba. —Por una fracción de segundo la peli-azul lo miro al rubio, que se mantenía quieto en un rincón.

—Erick, porque no llevas a mi niña a comer algo. —el hombre escolto a la chica por la entrada a un pasillo. —Bien, ahora tú. Ven acompáñame, te mostrare los dormitorios del servicio.

La Menina lo guio por un laberinto de pasillos. Hasta una sección de la casa que era un poco más sencilla. Las puertas no estaban barnizadas, y el pomo era solo una perilla redonda, las anteriores eran alargadas. Pero aun cuando todo era sencillo la cantidad de puertas eran bastantes.

Su habitación era la última del lado derecho. Adentro había una cama, un escritorio y silla, un pequeño ropero, un sencillo espejo de cuerpo completo, una ventana que daba a la parte Este del jardín.

—Es…grande. —dijo sorprendido. Se quitó la mochila del hombro y la dejo sobre la cama. Al abrir el ropero y lo encontró lleno de ropa; camisas, pantalones, zapatos, pijama y uno que otro saco.

—Espero que todo sea de tu talla. —dejo la menina tras él. —Esa otra puerta es el cuarto de aseo, todo lo de adentro es nuevo. —apunto con la mirada una puerta en un rincón del cuarto. —Los lunes, miércoles, viernes y la tarde del sábado son los días en que la lavandería funciona, solo deja el cesto de ropa sucia afuera, junto a tu puerta, y los encargados de lavandería la recogerán y a la mañana siguiente tu ropa, limpia, estará justo donde la dejaste. Tú te encargaras de mantener limpio el baño y tu habitación, ¿sí?

—Entendido.

—Bien. Por favor, mañana al amanecer preséntate en la cocina, ahí te darán tu primera tarea. —aviso al abrir la puerta para salir de su cuarto.

—Ok.

Cuando estuvo solo seguía sin creerse que algo así le estuviese pasando a él.

Hehe, estarás bien, niño.

—Sí, tienes razón, Kurama. —cerro sus ojos y 30 segundos después los abrió. Frente a él estaba una versión miniatura del zorro de su interior.

—Te ayudare tanto como pueda. —pronuncio el zorrito y dio un salto para subir a la cama, y se acurruco contra la almohada. El rubio saco todo de su mochila; la ropa se fue al último cajón del ropero, el diario y la pluma a un cajón del escritorio, que estaba lleno de hojas de papel y más plumas.

—Gracias, pero preferiría que te quedaras aquí en la habitación. —pidió. El zorrito lo estudio con la mirada por unos instantes. — ¡No me mires así! Solo quiero que… eh… este más cómodo, puedas quedarte a dormir todo el día.

—Admito que es tentador, pero no me agrada la idea de dejarte solo.

—Eso lo discutiremos luego, ¿vale? —dijo bajito cuando escucho el toquido a su puerta. El zorro metió bajo la almohada, de forma que no notaran que estaba ahí. Naruto se acercó a la puerta y abrió.

— ¡Hola! Tú debes ser Naruto, ¿verdad? —saludo en tono alegre una chica alta, de ojos verdes, cabello corto y color extraño, rosa. Naruto nunca había visto un cabello rosa, ni siquiera se lo había imaginado.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Me llamo Sakura Haruno. Me pidieron que te trajera esto. —le extendió una bandeja con un plato de sopa caliente, pan con ajonjolí y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Su estómago rugió de solo ver la comida.

— ¡Gra-gracias! —tomo la bandeja con cuidado.

—Perdona si es poco, pero en las noches solo se sirven comidas ligeras, ya sabes para evitar dolor estomacal y pesadillas. —rio. Sakura metió una mano en el bolsillo de su mandil y saco 3 velas y una caja de fósforos, le ofreció todo junto. —Para la noche. Bueno te dejo, tengo que regresar. Nos vemos mañana. Provecho. —y cerró la puerta.

—Ya puedes salir, Kurama.

— ¡Uf! Creí que me vería.

Después de comer, compartirle un poco al zorrito, decidió probar el baño y ducharse. ¡No creo soportar un minuto más la tierra en la cabeza!, pensó. El agua caliente, y después tibia, lleno la tina. Casi lloro de la emoción de disfrutar de un baño tibio, jabón y tranquilidad.

Cuando el cuarto estaba casi oscuro prendió una vela. Encontró un pantalón suave y ligero y una playera, también ligera, para dormir. También encontró unas cortinas, las colgó en la ventana y después las cerro. Se acostó, con Kurama a su lado ya dormido, y apago de un soplo la luz.

Se levantó más temprano que Kurama, abrió las cortinas para que entrara luz, se lavó la cara, busco la ropa adecuada; un pantalón negro y una camisa, con el primer botón si abrochar. Cuando se vio en el espejo le sorprendió su imagen, se veía más formal, y aunque todavía tuviera ojeras y estuviese bajo de peso, se veía bien.

Bajo a Kurama de la cama, que protesto mucho, y la tenido. El zorro insistió en volver a su encierro y no dejar solo al chico. Al final tuvo que aceptar porque ya era tarde.

Le sorprendió que no se perdiera en el "laberinto" de pasillos. Pero tuvo que preguntar a un chico donde quedaba la cocina, no lo miro bien ya que tenía prisa, y cuando llego encontró a 20 personas trabajando apuradamente.

— ¡Eh, tú! —sabía que le hablaban a él. Volteo en dirección de la voz. Un hombre bajito y con la coronilla calva lo miraba apurado. —Debes ser el nuevo, ¿verdad? Bien, sustituirás a Benjamín. Lleva esto al comedor y sírvelo. ¡Rápido! La pequeña Hanabi tiene 2 minutos esperando. —el hombre hablaba tan rápido que apenas le entendió, y cuando lo hizo, ya estaba de cruzando la puerta que conectaba a la cocina y al comedor. Este último era tan grande que una mesa con capacidad de 22 personas cabía muy bien. En el primer asiento de lado, una niña pequeña y castaña tamborileaba la mesa, aburrida.

— ¡Gracia, Ben! Estoy muriendo de hambre. —lo miro cuando él le sirvió el plato de comida y el vaso de leche. — ¡Oh! Lo siento. Nunca te había visto, ¿eres nuevo?

—Sí, señorita. —dijo con voz ahogada.

—Por favor, llámame Hanabi cuando no este mi padre o alguien de sus invitados presentes. —la niña sí que era agradable. Al ver sus ojos noto que eran iguales a los de la chica peli-azul que conoció ayer. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Naruto.

— ¡Ah! Oriental, como el mío.

Los minutos pasaban y solo escuchaba el sonido de los trabajadores en la cocina. El choque del cubierto con el plato hacía eco en el comedor.

— ¡Lamento la tardanza!

Y así estaba esa chica, casi corriendo a su silla en la mesa. Tenía el cabello atado en una coleta, dejando dos mechones suelto a cada lado de su rostro y su fleco.

—Durmiéndote tarde de nuevo, hermana.

—Perdón, Hanabi, pero tenía que practicar mi escritura.

La chica lo miro asombrada y después muy avergonzada. Le pidió, titubeando, que por favor le sirviera.

•Pov's Naruto•

Después de ese extraño encuentro no volví a ver la chica en todo el día. Las tareas eran simples, debo admitir, pero me agradaba ayudar en esa casa. Todos eran amables y sociales. Con el paso de los días conocí a más gente, y cree amistad con ellos. Kiba, se encargaba del establo, y tenía un gran perro con él, ambos eran muy simpáticos, Sakura era de lavandería, la veía unas noches y algunas mañanas, Gabriela era una de las doncellas de Hanabi, siempre nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca, cuando yo tenía que limpiar y ella buscar un libro para Hanabi, incluso conocí a Benjamín era un chico un año mayor que yo, al parecer se había fracturado los dedos y por eso no podía trabajar.

Algo curioso era que nunca supe el nombre de la chica peli-azul. Todos la llamaban "Mi niña, Mi Lady, señorita". Solo podía verla en las mañanas cuando le servía el desayuno, hasta que Ben se recuperó y pudo volver a su rutina.

El tiempo siguió pasando y cuando me día cuenta ya había pasado 6 meses sirviendo a la casa Hyuga, me había enterado del nombre por medio de los libros. A muchos les sorprendió saber que sabía escribir y leer muy bien.

Una noche en la biblioteca, cuando tenía que quitar el polvo de las repisas, tan centrado estaba en mi tarea que no me di cuenta de que la cera de las velas se había agotado y quede a oscuras. Trate encontrar más pero no tuve mucho éxitos.

Escuche suaves pasos, creí que sería alguien de la lavandería, ya que esta era la más cercana a la biblioteca, en la entrada la luz de una vela se asomos y quien le siguió me desconcertó.

Estaba descalza y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un camisón blanco de manga corto, el cabello estaba suelto. Al parecer no me había visto. Se acercó a la repisa contraria a la que yo estaba, saco un libro y se acomodó en uno de los grandes sillones, junto a ella, en la mesita, dejo la vela. Busco unas páginas y trato de leer.

—La… la es…escen... cia es…—reprimí una risa. Se escuchaba tierna.

—Disculpe…—trate de hablar lo más suave posible, pero no funciono, ella dio un respingo del susto y me lanzo el libro. — ¡Wow! Cuidado, Lady.

— ¿Naruto? ¡Perdón, pero me asustaste!

—Lo siento. Lady, ¿Qué hace aquí a tan altas horas de la noche?

—Bu-bueno yo… eh venido a practicar.

— ¿Practicar? ¿Su lectura? —asintió cohibida. —Ya veo. Entonces me voy, no quiero ser incómodo con usted. Buenas noches y suerte. —gire sobre mis talones y empecé a andar hacia la salida, ya buscaría yo una vela.

— ¡Espera! —automáticamente me detuve. —N-no te vayas, por favor. Me entere de que eres bueno leyendo, ¿es cierto?

—Sí, así es.

—En-entonces… puedo pedirte que me ayudes. —su sonrojo me gusto. Sonriendo asentí. Levante el libro que me había lanzado y me senté junto a ella. Era la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de ella.

—La ayudare con gusto, Lady.

—Hinata, llámame Hinata. —por fin sabia su nombre y se su propia boca.

—Ok, Hinata. Empecemos por los más básico y fácil.

No hubo un gran avance en su lectura pero me divertí ayudándola.

Se volvió una costumbre encontrarnos en la biblioteca los viernes en la noche, que era cuando yo tenía que limpiar las repisas. Poco a poco su lectura mejoro, me explico que la razón por la que se le dificultaba era porque ella había aprendido a leer en su lengua original, el japonés, y que el inglés era algo nuevo para ella.

Un mes y medio después de que empezamos con nuestras "clases" ella ya era capaz de leer fluidamente. La lectura fue sustituida por la plática.

—Eh estado pensando, Naruto, que como tu ayuda con la lectura fue un éxito… pues me gustaría que fueras mi tutor, no te molesta, ¿o sí? —su carita de súplica a contra la luz de la vela. Se ve hermosa.

— ¡Me encantaría! Te ayudare con la escritura y más.

—Muchas gracias. —y en ese momento paso lo más extraño de mi vida. Hinata se inclinó sobre mí y al instante me estaba besando.

•Fin de Pov's Naruto•

•Pov's Hinata•

Desde ese tarde de Abril que nos encontramos sentí que algo me atraía a él. Cuando vi sus ojos azules eran tristes, solitarios pero sinceros y eso me cautivo.

Me avergüenza confesarlo pero incluso eh llegado a fantasear, soñar e imaginarlo. No lo sé pero siento una gran _necesidad_ de… de quererlo.

Lo que estoy haciendo es una idea que me tentaba desde hace unas noches.

— ¡Perdón…!—quise separarme de él, pero tan pronto como mis labios se alejaron de los suyos, para pronunciar las palabras, él tomo mi rostro por las mejillas y volvió a iniciar el beso. Más apasionado y húmedo.

•Fin de Pov's Hinata•

Un gemido quedo ahogado en sus labios. Naruto solo quería sentir tan dulce sabor y suave textura contra su boca.

No era el primer beso del rubio, pero aun así era algo nuevo. Desde hace unas noches le había dado curiosidad saber que se sentía besa a Hinata, pero nunca imagino que ella lo iniciaría. Ahora que sabía que era algo muy placentero no quería parar. Después de un segundo de chupar su labio inferior, la oji-perla se animó a abrir los labios, no se lo pensó dos veces; su lengua se introdujo en esa boquita caliente.

Tan perdidos estaban en ese nuevo beso que no se daban cuenta de que sus cuerpos habían tomado una posición poco común entre Lady y sirviente, era más una posición de dos amantes, dos enamorados. Hinata estaba recostada en el sillón y el rubio sobre ella no le daba tregua a su boca y lengua.

Ella dudando, lo abrazo del cuello. El calor iba en aumento.

— ¡Mi niña! ¿Estás aquí? —El pánico se reflejó en sus rostros al separarse. Naruto fue consciente de lo que estaban haciendo y en qué posición. El corazón le latió más rápido. Se quitó de encima de Hinata, y antes de que la Menina entrara a la biblioteca, apago la luz de la vela.

—Ma-mañana en mi habitación, última puerta de la 3ra sección en el segundo piso, a la 1 de la madrugada. —se levantó del sillón, y antes de partir le dios un rápido beso en la mejilla al oji-azul.

Escucho como se alejaba platicando con la Menina. Volvió a encender la vela y salió de la biblioteca.

En su habitación encontró a Kurama, acurrucado en su almohada. El zorrito también se había acostumbrado a su rutina, y la mayoría de las veces se la pasaba dormido en su habitación u otras corriendo en el jardín, claro siempre cuidando de que no lo vieran.

Se llevó con él la vela al baño. Lleno la tina de agua tibia y se sumergió. Aunque el recuerdo de ese gran beso aún estaba fresco en su memoria y labios, lo extrañaba y quería más. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero ese beso desato un deseo que no creyó sentir nunca. La mirada perlada de la chica, su piel, su deliciosa boca lo estaba haciendo delirar de deseo y lujuria. Si no recordaba mal, su cuerpo había estado presionado contra el de él por unos minutos.

—Esto es malo. —no podía desear a Hinata. No podía pero lo hacía, la deseaba y la erección entre sus piernas era la mayor evidencia.

A la mañana siguiente trato de concentrarse en sus tareas, no pensar en su encuentro de la noche y lo que haría esta noche. Kurama lo noto distraído así que decidió regresar a su encierro y estar con Naruto.

Por momentos se sentía como si el tiempo avanzara muy lentamente y después se iba volando. Cuando por fin las manecillas del reloj marcaron las 12:20am decidió escabullirse por las escaleras, hacia el piso superior. Nunca había estado en el segundo piso pero siguió las instrucciones de HInata. Llago al pasillo de la 3ra sección, al final encontró una puerta blanca. Toco lo más suavemente posible.

La puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido y se encontró con la oji-perla. Ella estaba vestida son un camisón blanco, de manga corta y con una hilera de botones, desde el escote hasta el dobladillo. La chica se movió hacia un lado y lo dejo entrar. Por la poca luz que desprendía la vela, distinguió un cuarto amplio, ordenado y con un suave olor a chocolate.

—Lamento hacerte venir a estas horas, pero tenemos que hablar.

—No te disculpe. —ella lo invito a sentarse a su lado en la cama. —Por el contrario, yo debo disculparme por lo de ayer en la noche.

— ¡No! Fui yo quien te beso. Fue una imprudencia mía. —su carita volvía a tomar esa expresión adorable.

—Los dos fuimos imprudentes. Solo dime ¿Por qué?

—E-eso…—dudaba. —No lo sé. Pero cuando te conocí fue tan repentino. Naruto, las emociones encerradas en tus ojos me enamoraron. —mudo, estaba mudo.

¿Enamorada? ¿De él? Él nunca había despertado tal cosa en una chica. Además Hinata no era cualquier chica, era una Lady, una princesa de oriente, un ángel. Y él un huérfano, un marginado de "clase-baja", y el contenedor de un demonio. Que ilógico, ¿verdad?

—Hi-hinata…

—Es la verdad. Tu sencillez, tu necesidad de amor me cautivo. Naruto, quiero estar contigo.

— ¡Para! Hinata, yo… yo no soy…

—De "clase-alta", lo sé y no me importa.

—No hablo de eso. Hinata, admito que me hipnotizaste desde el principio, pero tú no sabes nada de mí. —vio como sus ojitos bajaron desilusionados.

—En-entonces cuéntamelo.

¡Contárselo! Hablarle sobre Kurama. ¿Cuál sería su reacción?

«Hazlo, niño. Tengo un buen presentimiento. Confía en mí.»

—Vale, pero cierra los ojos un momento. —la chica siguió su indicación. Concentro la energía del demonio y empezó a dejarla fluir, para después materializarla en un pequeño zorro.

—Abre los ojos, niña. —cuando Hinata vio a Kurama sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa, pero no miedo ni rechazo.

— ¡Kyubi-sama! —exclamo impresionada.

— ¿Co-como lo llamaste?

—He, han pasado siglos desde que llamaron así.

—Kyubi-sama, la última vez que se supo de su paradero fue hace décadas, y estaba con el clan Uzumaki. — ¿Uzu-que?

—Y aun lo estoy, niña. Naruto es un Uzumaki. —el zorrito miro al oji-azul, que estaba desconcertado, y le sonrió.

—Así que Naruto es su Jinchuriki.

— ¡Esperen! Serían tan amables de explicarme ¿Qué está pasando?

—Naruto, Kyubi-sama es un demonio de la naturaleza, en Japón lo respetamos como a un dios. Pero hace unos siglos Kyubi-sama se unió al clan Uzumaki. Miembros del clan se volvieron su Jinchuriki, su contenedor.

— ¿Y cuál de mis padres era un Uzu-uzumaki? —le pregunto al zorrito.

—Tu madre, Kushina, era una Uzumaki. La mejor, si me lo preguntas.

— ¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste, Kurama?

—Hablaremos de eso después. Fue un placer, niña, pero me gustaría salir a tomar un poco de aire. Además, no quiero ser un espectador. —le guiño un ojos al rubio

—Claro. —Hinata se levantó al instante y abrió la ventana. El pequeño zorro salto sin dudar a la espesa noche.

—Ese maldito zorro…—sus murmullos quedaron ahogados por unos labios ajenos a los suyos. Hinata se había lanzado contra el rubio, tumbándolo sobre la cama y besándolo.

Como si sus labios fuesen veneno, se dejó infectar por la abrumante sensación.

—Déjame estar contigo. —pidió en un susurro la oji-perla.

•Pov's Naruto•

La quería, la quería muchísimo y me gustaba escucharla decirme cuanto me necesitaba.

No era la primera vez que estaba con una chica, pero si la primera en que habría una mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones.

Trate de que mis movimientos fuesen lentos, prolongados. Las caricias mutuas eran lo primero.

Su cuerpo era la perfecta representación de la lujuria. Sentir la firmeza de sus piernas, la curva de su cintura y la suavidad de sus senos me encantaba.

—Ngh… hum—me aventura a tentar su zona intima. Estaba húmeda, excitada.

—Hina... —su pequeña lengua lamia mi cuello, provocando corrientosos de placer desde mi nuca hasta mi entrepierna. Encontré la pequeña entrada de su cuerpo y suavemente introduje mis dedos.

Si necesidad de que me lo dijera, sabía que esta era su primera vez. La cuidaría.

—Hazlo, estaré bien. —me incito dándome una lamida en la mejilla, como un pequeño gato. Saque mis dedos y busque su mirada. Trate de encontrar un indicio de duda, miedo, algo pero nada. Era verdad; me amaba.

Fueron 17 segundos de sollozos de dolor e incomodidad. Cuando me pidió continuar, la obedecí. A cada movimiento la fricción era más placentera. Jadeos, gemidos, palabras inentendibles. Abrazos, rasguños, mordidas, besos, lamidas y un chupetón mío eran complementos en el éxtasis.

Los sentimientos eran aún más satisfactorios. Su mirada siempre tan tierna, jadeando un "te amo" que me encantaba.

Cuando el momento de pasión termino me acurruque con ella.

—Hinata, quiero necesitar tu amor. Ensáyame a amarte, a depender de ti.

—Naruto, el amar no es difícil.

—Pero yo nunca lo eh sentido, ayúdame.

—Lo hare, pero quédate conmigo.

—Sera un placer, mi Lady.

No me importaba nada más que abrazarla.

•Fin de Pov's Naruto•

Era cierto que las clases sociales eran injustas, pero eso no era un obstáculo para ellos dos.

Por varios meses sus sentimientos se mantuvieron ocultos, pero en ese lapso de tiempo Naruto aprendió a depender de la peli-azul, de su amor. Pero no podían revelar su relación, solo podían seguir como Lady-sirviente

Kurama le hablo sobre su madre y su clan, después de mucha insistencia, claro-

Una noche, cuando Hinata estaba practicando su lectura, surgió una plática extraña.

—Naruto.

— ¿Si?

—Si te pidiera que amaras a alguien más, ¿lo harías?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le presto toda su atención.

—Quiero que me ames por dos—su sonrojo y la expresión de alegría en su rostro le decía que no era nada malo, ¿Qué era entonces? — ¡Estoy embarazada!

En sus 17 años de vida no había sentido tal sensación de ansiedad y felicidad, y se sentía genial.

Corrió a abrazarla y darle muchos besos en el rostro.

— ¡Te amare el triple!

…

..

.

¿Cuánto duraría su felicidad? No lo sabía, pero rogaba que fuera de por vida. Quería necesitar el amor de Hinata toda la vida.

* * *

les gusto? espero que si.

bueno en mi defensa diré: ¡me encanto escribirlo!

Menina(*): Miembro de la nobleza que desde pequeño servía a la familia real

el titulo lo saque de la cancion "Rose" de Nana es opening del anime NANA :3 escúchenla esta tierna.

eehhh... se supone que debia ser más fantasioso pero senti que si lo hacia se pareceria mucho a mi fic "Íncubo"(ya estoy en la conti, y hay lemon*susurra* ) y no me agradaba la idea.

la razón por la que deje el final tan abierto es por que quiero hacer más capis, una conti, una segunda temporada o como gusten llamarlo. (espero no me descalifiquen por esto)

me diverti en el reto, y fue una pena que tantas concursantes se retiraran del reto U.U

bueno ya saben comenten, opinen, critique, regañenme lo que gusten.

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


End file.
